peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ride
"Here's a band we're all going to learn to love in 1990, or so I'm told." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/03_February_1990_(BFBS) Ride were a British shoegazing band that formed in 1988 in Oxford, England, consisting of Andy Bell, Mark Gardener, Laurence "Loz" Colbert, and Steve Queralt. The band were initially part of the "shoegazing" scene that emerged in England during the early 1990s. Following the break-up of the band in 1996, members moved on to various other projects, most notably Bell who became the bassist for Oasis. In 2001, the band members were briefly reunited for a one-off performance for a television show. Their debut album Nowhere has been named one of the greatest albums of the shoegazing genre, Nowhere was voted number 74 on Pitchfork Media's list of the Top 100 Albums of the 1990s, and the single "Vapour Trail" was voted at number 145 on Pitchfork's Top 200 Tracks of the 90s. The album is also included in the book 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. (more on wikipedia) Links To Peel The band were discovered by Jim Reid (Jesus and Mary Chain) through a demo that was in the possession of DJ Gary Crowley in 1989. Alan McGee, the founder of Creation Records, heard of the band through Jim Reid, liked their demo and signed them. Peel discovered the band via Creation Records and invited them to do two sessions for his show. He also heavily featured their Fall EP and the first album, Nowhere. However, he quickly identified their hubris: "I'm vaguely fearful for the future of Ride really because I can see them becoming a kind of Simple Minds for the 1990s. I know that's an awful thing to say about a band, but I can really see that happening. I mean, I know they're cute and everything, but that doesn't always help." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/20_October_1990_(BFBS) Sure enough, when the band released their third album Carnival Of Light in 1994, Peel was disappointed with their change of style of music and played no tracks from it. The band itself also was critical of their album and by the end of 1994 some of them sarcastically called it the Carnival Of Shite. At the end of 1995, the band were split into what musical direction they would take, Mark Gardener, the singer wanted the band to use dance elements, while the others disagreed. By 1996, the band had split up, until 2001 when they briefly reunited for a one off TV performance. Festive Fifty Entries *1990 Festive Fifty: Taste #25 *1990 Festive Fifty: Like A Daydream #04 *1990 Festive Fifty: Dreams Burn Down #03 *1992 Festive Fifty: Leave Them All Behind #40 Sessions All their sessions are available on Waves (2003, Ignition Records) 1. Recorded: 1990-02-04. Broadcast: 26 February 1990. Repeated: 10 April 1990, 29 December 1990 *Like A Daydream / Dreams Burn Down / Perfect Time / Sight Of You 2. Recorded: 1990-09-16. Broadcast: 29 September 1990. Repeated: 16 December 1990 *Severance / Here And Now / All I Can See / Decay Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ;1990 *11 January 1990: 'Chelsea Girl (12"- Ride)' (Creation) *25 January 1990: Chelsea Girl (12" - Ride) Creation *03 February 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 133 (BFBS)): 'Chelsea Girl (12"-Ride)' (Creation) *07 February 1990: 'All I Can See (12")' (Creation) *26 March 1990: Like A Daydream (12" - Play) Creation *27 March 1990: Silver (12" - Play) Creation *27 March 1990: Furthest Sense (12" - Play) Creation *28 March 1990: Perfect Time (12" - Play) Creation *21 April 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 141 (BFBS)): 'Silver (12"-Play)' (Creation) *21 April 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 141 (BFBS)): 'Furthest Sense (12"-Play)' (Creation) *05 May 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 142 (BFBS)): 'Perfect Time (12"-Play)' (Creation) *12 May 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 142 (BFBS)): 'Like A Daydream (12"-Play)' (Creation) *28 August 1990: Like A Daydream *05 September 1990: Taste (12" promo - Fall) Creation Creation CRE 087TP *06 September 1990: Dreams Burn Down (12" EP) Creation *15 September 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 158 (BFBS)): 'Taste (12"-Fall)' (Creation) *30 September 1990: Kaleidoscope (LP - Nowhere) Creation *30 September 1990: In A Different Place (LP - Nowhere) Creation *30 September 1990: Polar Bear (LP - Nowhere) Creation *06 October 1990 (BFBS): 'Here And Now (12"-Fall)' (Creation) John states that the lead track from the above is currently in the charts: this was between the 23 September - 06 October *13 October 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 160 (BFBS)): 'Vapour Trail (LP-Nowhere)' (Creation) *20 October 1990: European Son (v/a LP - Heaven And Hell Volume One: A Tribute To The Velvet Underground) Imaginary *20 October 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 161 (BFBS)): 'Seagull (LP-Nowhere)' (Creation) *20 October 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 162 (BFBS)): 'Kaleidoscope (LP-Nowhere)' (Creation) *03 November 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 163 (BFBS)): 'European Son (Compilation CD-Heaven And Hell Volume One: A Tribute To The Velvet Underground)' (Imaginary) (JP: 'Well, they may be gorgeous pouting teenage tearaways on the rampage but their hearts are in the right place, I think.') *29 December 1990: 'Taste (EP-Fall)' (Creation) FF #25 *30 December 1990: Like A Daydream (EP - Play) Creation FF #04 *30 December 1990: Dreams Burn Down (LP - Nowhere) Creation FF #03 *Peel Festive Period 1990 Part 2: Like A Daydream / Dreams Burn Down *Peel Snubbed 1990: Drive Blind ;1991 *12 January 1991: Polar Bear (LP: Nowhere) Creation *26 January 1991: Eight Miles High (compilation album - Through The Looking Glass 1966) Imaginary *Mainly Peel January 1991: Eight Miles High (v/a album - Through The Looking Glass - 1966) Imaginary *03 February 1991: Sennen (EP) Creation *09 February 1991: Unfamiliar / Beneath (12" EP - Today Forever) Creation *16 February 1991: Sennen / Today (12" EP - Today Forever) Creation *Mainly Peel Feb 1991: Sennen / Unfamiliar / Beneath / Today (12" EP - Today Forever) Creation *17 February 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 169 (BFBS)): 'Kaleidoscope (LP-Nowhere)' (Creation) *17 February 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 169 (BFBS)): 'Eight Miles High (Compilation CD-Through The Looking Glass - 1966)' (Imaginary) *02 March 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 173 (BFBS)): 'Sennen (12"-Today Forever)' (Creation) *02 March 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 174 (BFBS)): 'Unfamiliar (12"-Today Forever)' (Creation) *06 July 1991: European Son (v/a album - Heaven And Hell Volume One: A Tribute To The Velvet Underground) Imaginary ILLUSION 016 *13 July 1991: Eight Miles High (CD - Through The Looking Glass: 1966) Imaginary ;1992 *18 January 1992: Leave Them All Behind (12") Creation *Peel Spring 1992: Moose Crap / Making Judy Smile (Mark Goodier Evening Session) *Peel Spring 1992: Leave Them All Behind (12") Creation *03 October 1992: The Model (v/a album - Ruby Trax - The NME's Roaring Forty) New Musical Express *18 December 1992: 'Leave Them All Behind (12 inch)' (Creation) FF #40 ;1993 *21 March 1993 (BFBS): Chelsea Girl (12" - Ride) Creation ;1997 *19 January 1997: Furthest Sense (12" - Play) Creation ;2003 *10 December 2003: 'Like A Daydream (LP- Feedback To The Future)' (Mobile) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists